Mia Oh My
by Girlwithaheart
Summary: Life should be fun when you live in LA and have celebrity parents,right? But it can also get a little crazy, especially when you have parents who all the world see as 'cool', have two crazy brothers and a hectic love life. Step into the head and world of Mia Oliver.
1. Chapter 1-Meet the Olivers

Chapter 1 - Meet the Olivers

'Mia get your butt down here before your brothers and dad eat all the pancakes, I can only hold them off for a little while'

My Mum's voice echoed through our large house as I began to sprint downstairs, my family would not save me any pancakes if I didn't hurry.

I padded down the stairs, stomping to announce my arrival. I sometimes thought our house was too big as I was exhausted just walking to the kitchen from my bedroom. I reached the kitchen just in time to grab the last two pancakes.

'Jack you're in my seat,'I reminded my twin brother, who loved to sit in my favourite seat around our island.

'I don't see a name,' he retorted, but still moved to sit next to my 15 year old brother Max.

I collapsed onto my stool and finally got to begin eating my pancakes. My Mom is the best cook but not many people know because she has a reputation to uphold as a tough girl.

You may ask why my Mum is concerned with her reputation?

Well, my parents happen to be Beck and Jade Oliver, one of the world's most famous A-list couples and both hugely successful actors. This can make life difficult but I'm grateful for everything they have given me and obviously wouldn't change my life. Plus, we do many normal things like right here, having breakfast together, with us siblings arguing.

'So campers, today I think we should have a real good day as a family. No going off with best friends and boyfriend/girlfriends you guys.'

My dad said this with his usual grin and said the latter part with a lingering look at me, Jack then Max. He knew he could count on Emmy to not make plans and leave, she is two after all and known as mum and dad's perfect accident.

'Well, I think that is a great idea if our teenagers want to be allowed to go to the carnival alone next Saturday,' my mum replied, with her own glance at us three teenagers.

'Well dad I think that's a great idea but me and Erica..'I began my excuse to get out of family day.

'Mia, no. Today we are going to do family activities and if either of you do not participate or show signs of communication with those not included in our family day, you will be chaperoned by us to the carnival.'

My mum cut me off in a tone that we all knew meant she was serious, and there would be no arguing against her.

We all soon finished breakfast and as my mum took Emmy upstairs for a bath, dad went for his own shower and so did my brothers.

I was left sitting at the island alone, dreaming of my planned trip to the mall today. I'd been so excited to go since we organised it because today is the opening of a new bigger, better Sephora, which to me is heaven. However, I knew I had to accept today would be spent with my family. I don't mind family days but when I have plans it irritates me when I'm told I have no choice but to cancel them last minute, I mean I'm seventeen!

The sound of a shower shook me from my daydream, so I trundled up the stairs to my own ensuite to get ready for today's family activities.

After my shower I did basic makeup ( tinted moisturiser, mascara, blush, highlighter, bronzer and my MAC lipstick in Syrup) and dressed in denim shorts and a grey t-shirt reading 'the best coast is the best coast', with my pale grey converse. On my way to the main lounge I decided to go to Jack's room and see if he was ready. I reached his room and as usual opened the door without knocking.

I regretted this when I was greeted with the sight of my brother naked.

'Woah, Jack put some clothes on, gosh'

'Sorry Mia but you should knock'

'Ugh, I'll see you downstairs,' I replied as I turned round.

As I left Jack's room, I ran into Max, quite literally. I stumbled backwards, hitting the display table and knocking it, sending the vase sitting atop tumbling to the floor. Max and I watched in horror as my mum's vase slowly fell, hit the floor, then cracked into three pieces.

We both looked at each other and whispered 'oh shit, we're dead!'

And in that moment all I could think was, at least Max said 'we' so I could make him share the blame.


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise!

**Hey here is the second chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, it was a great boost on my first story.**

 **Just wondering-please review to tell me would you like me to make this a lighthearted story or make it more angsty. I could also do a mix.**

Chapter 2 -Surprise!

Max and I stared at the broken vase for a minute or so until Jack opened the door to his room.

'Wow you two are dead,'he laughed.

'Yeah we know, and you will help us or I'll tell mum about you sneaking into that bar last weekend.'

Jack sighed knowing I could get him in deeper shit than us

'Fine but if she goes crazy I am not taking the blame.'

The three of us made a plan to hide the broken pieces until we could go to the hardware store and get some glue to stick the vase back together. However, after some careful planning we knew mum would probably notice her missing vase.

'We could tell dad, he may come on our side and help us with this. He knows what its like to suffer mum's rath.'

I looked at Max as he said this. My dad is great, but loyal to my mother, she has him seriously whipped. However, dad's help could be our best shot at hiding our accident from mum.

'Lets hide the pieces, one in each of our rooms, and go downstairs. We can get this family day over with and tonight ask dad to come with us to the store. There we will tell him out of mum's earshot and he can decide which team he is on.'

My brothers simply nodded, grabbed a piece of the broken vase and ran to their rooms. I did the same, smirking. My brothers simply went along with my plan because just like my mother ,when I was serious there would be no arguments. Maybe I could use this to gain my dad's help.

The three of us met at the top of the staircase leading to the lounge. We exchanged glances to assure we were all together in this and ran downstairs to catch my parents making out on the couch.

"Come on you're too old to be doing this,'Jack groaned.

'We aren't 50 yet, so no I don't think we're too old,'

My parents smirked at each other. It's quite amazing how in love they are.

Emmy giggled from her play pen gaining all our attention.

'Okay kids, that is our cue to get started with family day, woo!,'my dad grinned,'we are all going to go to Tony's Coffee House for lunch but what we do after that is a surprise.'

I looked at Jack and we both rolled our eyes. We hate surprises just as much as our mum. Sometimes I swear my parents love to torture us.

'Beck, I thought we were going to go for a family hike,'my mum look really puzzled,'we never planned a surprise.'

'Change of plan Jade,' my mum began to glare at my father, she really hates surprises, 'just remember I love you and trust me, okay?'

'Fine, but Beckett this better be good.'

We all filed out the door and into the one car my dad owned that he didn't like to parade because he says he's ashamed to even own it. However, 7 seater cars aren't meant to be flash and are essential for 'family days.'

The drive was 40 minutes but enjoyable as we sang along to the sex&drugs&rock&roll soundtrack, our favourite show to watch as a family (when Emmy is asleep.) We soon arrived at Tony's, our favourite family lunch spot. We love it here as there is no paparazzi and Tony, the owner, is super funny.

I picked Emmy up out of her car seat and sat her on my hip.

'Mum do you have any idea what dad's surprise is?'I asked her.

'No it could be anything with your crazy loving father.'

As we all exited the car, my dad sprinted to the door into Tony's.

'Hey you guys just wait here a second okay? I'll come shout you in in a second.'

My dad entered the lunch spot and the 5 of us stood outside. My dad forgets all us children are just as impatient as my mother.

Emmy began to squirm in my arms so I passed her to my mum. I love my little sister but she sure has a lot of energy.

Jack, Max and I began to tap impatiently, a habit we get from our father. What is taking so long?

Suddenly the door swung open but my dad didn't step out.

'Auntie Cat, what are you doing here?'we ran over to her.

'Ssshhh, Beck said I have to lead you round the back.'

We all looked at her puzzled but followed my auntie to the back door.

Without a word she swung it open and we followed her inside Tony's kitchen.

'Cat just tell me what is going on,'my mum spoke seriously.

Auntie Cat just giggled and shook her head,

'Just follow me.'

We followed my aunt through the kitchen but she stopped at the door to the main restaurant.

'You 4 go through first, your mum is staying here with me.'

Slowly we opened the door as my aunt covered my mum's eyes. We slipped through the door, me last as I had to take Emmy off my mum. When we entered Tony's it looked very different.

'Wow!' the three of us exclaimed at once.

Tony's had been decorated with cream lace, huge candelabras, cream and white flowers and there were gold accents decorating the room. My dad was in the centre of the room grinning.

'I wanted you to see this before your mum. I'm asking her to renew her vows, I was going to organise a whole surprise ceremony but mum would want control of that.'

'Oh dad its beautiful, she will love it.'I ran to him and hugged him, squishing Emmy in the centre of us.

We lined up in the corner of the room as my dad called my aunt Cat to lead my mum in. As the door opened my dad lowered to one knee and took a ring box from his pocket.

My aunt removed her hands from my mum's eyes and slowly my mum opened them. When she did she gasped and I saw pure joy on my mum's usually stony face.

'Jade you know I love you and we know we will always be together. But our wedding was the best day of my life and I've thought about it every day for the past 19 years, 10 months, 1 week and 4 days of our married lives. For 20 years I don't want to dream of our wedding but do it again, in front of 4 more people that weren't present the first time, born from our love. So will you renew your vows with me?'

'God you sap, yes.'

And for once I didn't mind seeing my parents make out because seeing them so in love gave me pure bliss.


End file.
